


freedom

by yestoall9597



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoall9597/pseuds/yestoall9597
Summary: 番外





	freedom

番外  
*孕期/产乳

等田柾国回到家，已经是半个月后的事情了。

在客厅里环顾一周也没见到金泰亨的人，田柾国无视热情扑上来大喊“老大！你终于回来啦！”的郑号锡，转过头去问马修：“他呢？他在哪？”

马修尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

“在楼上。他把自己关在房间里，不准我们任何人靠近。”

田柾国皱了眉，问为什么。两个人面面相觑，显然也说不清楚理由。田柾国问，他这样多久了。“得有两三天了吧…”又问金泰亨有按时吃饭吗，马修就咳嗽两声，不说话了。

田柾国彻底黑了脸，转身上了楼，要去找他。田柾国很少有这样心浮气躁的时候，大约是真的太久没见过他了。但一边这样想着，一边也还是敏锐地意识到哪里不太对劲。

空气里一点属于他的味道也没有。

田柾国在心里算了一下日子，眉毛越皱越深。抬手敲金泰亨的房门，问，泰亨，我可以进去吗。

半晌也没人答话，他就直接推门走进去。环顾一周发现人不在这里。床叠得整整齐齐，一丝褶皱也没有。屋子里没有开灯，窗户大开着，月光就昏暗地透进来。夜风不请自来地拂着窗纱，除此之外这里静谧得像是从未有人来过。

他去哪了？

一瞬间几乎陷入狂怒，整个人不受控制地被“他离开了”的想法攻占。他溜走了。他骗了我。他还是不原谅我。田柾国头昏脑胀地站了片刻，回过神来的时候发现窗前的桌子已经被自己用手砸裂了。手上有一点点伤，居然也不觉得疼。冷静下来才听到窗外传来的一点异样声响。压抑又渴求的、断断续续的呻吟。田柾国走去窗边，那声音就听得更真切了些。是从隔壁传过来的，尽管声音的主人已经啜泣着在压低了音量，但那声音还是顺着敞开的两扇窗子，透过来。

隔壁是田柾国的房间。

田柾国想到了什么，默不作声地出了房间，去隔壁。

厚重的木门在地毯上滑开，一点声音也没发出来。田柾国没开灯，借着窗外透进来的一点月光搜寻着，金泰亨果然在屋子里面。

准确地说，是在他床上。

田柾国一贯整洁，但此刻房间里却乱得好似台风过境。丝质的床单被褥全凌乱地皱着，和小山高的衣服混乱地搅在一起。田柾国仔细看了看，意识到自己衣柜里的物品全被搬了出来。外套乱七八糟地落在地毯上，柔软的、贴身穿的那些则皱皱巴巴地堆在床上。还有一件套在金泰亨身上。宽大的黑T，堪堪盖过他的臀部。衣服底下伸出两条洁白修长的腿，正姿势难堪地跪趴在这片狼藉里。

这是…在做什么？

金泰亨一手撑着床，另一只手则伸向身后。似乎是为了方便动作，他垂着腰，臀部却抬得很高。明显大了一号的底裤已经被扯下一半，湿漉漉的，岌岌可危地缠在他双腿间。而原本该被遮挡的地方旁若无人地大敞着。金泰亨伸手，笨拙地去探它，模仿交合的频率抽插。但手指太细了，对发情期的omega来说只是隔靴搔痒似的难以止渴。他似乎是难受极了，整张脸都湿漉漉的。低低地呜咽着，和田柾国隔着窗子听见的声音如出一辙。

“…柾国…”他带了哭腔，下意识地低声呢喃。

刚刚还深陷在失去他的惶恐中，乍一听到这人喊自己的名字，只觉得浑身的血都涌动上来。田柾国朝他走过去，脚步声都难得的急促，像第一次同心上人约会的愣头青。金泰亨总算迟钝地感觉到房间里来了人，惊叫一声，扯过被子盖在身上，哑着嗓子凶巴巴地问是谁。他看向田柾国，月光下一张脸潮湿又嫣红，难以言喻的勾人。

看清楚来人之后，表情又立刻变得软绵绵。

”……柾国？“

”嗯。“田柾国声音沙哑：”是我。“

”你能不能……先出去一下……“金泰亨手忙脚乱地坐起来又缩回去，说。他不想被田柾国看到自己这副模样。太丢人，又羞耻。

田柾国却没有乖乖听话的打算，仍然直直朝他走过来。

”我…“金泰亨拿被子死死裹住自己，要往里缩：”…我发情了。“

田柾国伸手，摘掉他纤细手腕上挂着的黑色手环。熟悉的甜腻气味立刻漫溢出来，比起平时要浓郁得多。

”我知道。“

孕期的omega发起情来会比正常时候凶猛得多。田柾国刚刚记起来日期，金泰亨应该已经忍了两天了。

”为什么不用抑制剂？“他低低地问。哪怕只是稍稍回想一下自家omega在自己不在的时候抱着自己的衣服在自己床上自慰的情形，也觉得心疼又心动得快要疯掉了。

欲火早被勾燃起来。想狠狠把人压在身下，吻那双惊惶的眼睛。想对他为所欲为。

来之前有再多想说的话，此时也都顾不上谈了。他脑子里只剩下一个清晰的、疯狂的想法。像每个正常alpha面对正处在发情期的、心爱的omega一样:想占有他。

在这种情况下，又怎么能要求他忍耐。

田柾国把人从被窝里乱七八糟地捞出来。底裤果然湿透了，田柾国帮他扯掉。顺手握住他脚踝，把他的腿掰开。

同样是手指，田柾国做起来也比金泰亨自己做来得舒服得多。修长的指节深深埋入他身后的甬道，勾动，按压。金泰亨泪眼朦胧地惊喘几下，无措地并拢双腿，想把他赶出去，事实上却只是夹得更紧了。

在这点刺激下，金泰亨腿间就已经有甜腻的液体沿着腿根流下来。

”为什么不用抑制剂？“田柾国皱了眉，又问了一遍。看他的状态，早就想要到了极点。

”……呜……因为怕……怕影响宝宝……“

田柾国看他宽大衣物下微微隆起的腹部，还有比起之前更加丰满浑圆的臀部。种种迹象都预告着一个新生命的诞生。他就要当爸爸了。

”医生怎么说？“田柾国问，手上的动作不停，深深浅浅地抽送着。手指出来时勾着粘腻晶亮的液体，然后又戳回去。轻轻地捣出泡沫。

噗哧。噗哧。噗哧。

金泰亨紧闭了眼，呜咽着哼叫了出来。断断续续地答他的问话：”说是个……男孩……呜……胎位……很正……“

”我没问这个。“田柾国说，嗓音暗哑：”我问的是，你现在能做吗？“

金泰亨霎时间红了脸。半晌点点头。能。

田柾国就终于忍无可忍地去掀他的衣服。

宽大的T恤堆上脖子，田柾国正要吃他，才发现里面还有一层。一圈厚厚的棉布，裹住他微微隆起的胸部。田柾国捻起布料的一头，疑惑地问，这是什么。

金泰亨就羞耻地扯他的手，想把衣服遮回来。

可惜扯不动。一只手无力地搭在田柾国小臂上，随着他把胸前的布拆了个干净。

露出白皙饱满的一对胸乳。金泰亨伸手去遮，羞得想躲。怀孕后他身体产生变化的地方远不止腰腹和臀部两处。原本平坦紧致的部位柔软地隆起，累赘似的坠在他胸前。不光多余，还敏感，连普通布料的磨蹭都觉得难受。所以只好厚厚地裹起来。

田柾国沉沉地盯着他，目光是显而易见的灼热。他引他发狂了。

“别、别这样看我…”金泰亨说，轻轻挣他的手。

但挣不脱。田柾国扯开他的手，把他两只手腕牢牢钳在头顶，满意地看他动弹不得了，才垂头去吃他胸前不断颤动着的白嫩。这时候倒不着急了，舌尖不紧不慢地绕着奶油蛋糕打转，顶端的樱桃要留到最后才一口吃进嘴巴。用牙齿吃，又用舌头往外推，坏心眼地留它在唇齿间徘徊。金泰亨原本就处于格外敏感的时期，被他用湿热唇舌包裹着，立刻抵挡不住地哼叫起来。

“呃啊…好、好舒服…唔…”飙了眼泪，什么也顾不上地，诚实地表达出喜欢。但明明还想要更多，田柾国却适可而止地停了下来。

金泰亨抬头，泪眼朦胧地看他，脸上不自觉地写着不满足。田柾国扯了什么东西来，哑着嗓子说：“腰抬高一点。”

声音性感得一塌糊涂。金泰亨懵懵懂懂地点头，努力抬了腰。腰下被他垫了枕头，又听见他说，腿再张开一点。

那声音太迷惑人了，他稀里糊涂地就把腿大张开了，一点甜腻的液体诱人地流出来，全然邀请的姿态。田柾国吻他湿漉漉的脸，低声说，真乖。然后挺身，毫不客气地贯入。

“唔嗯…哈…”金泰亨一瞬间仰起脖子，失神地哼叫出来。

大概是孕期受到了胎儿挤压的缘故，那里比原先还要狭窄，也敏感得多。田柾国任何一点细微的动作，都能引起他强烈的震颤。更何况田柾国今晚也同样失控，看上去完全没有轻柔的打算。

他几乎是暴戾而野蛮地，凶猛地在他身上进出着。金泰亨骤然被快感淹没，一时间连羞耻也顾不上，失神地张嘴，想说话。但口腔里填满唾液，连完整的声音也发不出来，张开嘴就全是猫叫般的呜咽：“柾国……呃……哈啊……好……好棒……”

“呜…要…要坏了…啊…”

田柾国一言不发地听着，凶猛百倍地用身体回应他。

身下动着，手上也不闲。粗粝的手掌拢起他雪白的胸乳，两指并紧了拉扯他的乳尖。金泰亨惊喘着，挺了胸，下意识地配合他。身下又紧跟着，被人恶狠狠地侵犯。

“你这里…”田柾国说着，拿手捏紧他的右乳，像在挤什么。金泰亨不安地晃着腰，觉得胀痛，难受极了。

“…应该是可以挤出奶的吧？”田柾国问得理所当然，金泰亨却一下子羞耻得要哭了。

“不、别、别这样…”田柾国用手推挤着他的胸肉，又不断用指尖刮挠他的乳粒。挤得狠了，胀痛的感觉就愈发鲜明起来。痛的同时混着些奇异的快感，他忍不住扒住田柾国的肩膀，想咬他。

但咬也是软绵绵的咬，他早就被折腾得没了力气。田柾国一边冲撞着，一边蹂躏他的右乳。扯、捏、咬…不堪折磨的乳尖早变得红肿不堪，又越发敏感。金泰亨忍不住要哭，说“疼…”。可怜得像只小奶猫。但田柾国偏偏不肯放过他，加大了力道地刺激那里。胀痛的乳房终于在他的折磨下得到了释放。乳白色的液体全喷洒在田柾国的脸上、胸膛上。

田柾国愣了，伸舌头舔了舔唇边。

“好香啊…”说着便激动起来，更加用力地挺动着。

两人交合的地方早已淫靡不堪。田柾国抓着他的手，不许他碰自己，于是他只能挺着涨痛的性器受着，在田柾国的冲撞中死去又活来。田柾国对他的身体了如指掌，直杵他敏感的地方，感觉到他突然绷紧了身体，就更大力地朝同一个地方撞击。

“是这里吗？”他问。声音沙哑又勾人。凶器恶狠狠磨过他体内一点，立刻感受到身下人失措的惊喘。

一直到金泰亨颤抖着仰起脖子，狠狠抓着他到达了高潮以后，他才也深深埋在他体内释放出来。

金泰亨无力地趴在他身上，喘气。田柾国却又不安分起来，玩弄他的乳肉，想挤出更多汁液。

“呜……别这样……宝宝……宝宝看到了不好……”暂时缓解了发情症状，金泰亨又迟来地觉得羞了，想躲他。

“自己吃饱了就想跑吗？”田柾国拽过他的胳膊，觉得好笑。

“我…我哪有…”

“刚刚明明吃了我很多吧…一滴都不剩地…”田柾国模糊不清地说着，一边吻他。

“下面那张嘴吃掉的，就用这里还给我吧…”

反正夜晚还很长呢。


End file.
